mark-iplieeh fanfic
by AngryTangy
Summary: litterally i am trash you can substitute the character's name for yours iguess...


I am litterally becoming such trash - be prepared for fanfics involving the avengers soon.

 _\- Angry Tangy_

"Hey Hayley, when are you coming to LA? Pax is coming up soon." His voice asked through the phone. "I'm packing up to leave right now, actually. My flight is in 2 hours." She replied, squeezing the phone between her ear and shoulder as she attempted to stuff her art supplies in a knapsack. The phone fell, clattering to the ground. "Aw f*& !" The girl cried. "What happened?" Mark asked, worried.

"I dropped my phone. It's fine though" She said, setting it to speaker. "I'll go. See you at the airport." Mark hung up and she finished packing. Her cat, Crookshanks, nudged her leg and mewled. She picked her up and ruffled her soft fur. "I'll miss you two 'shanks." She set the cat on the bed and grabbed her luggage. "See you later!" The car outside honked and she rushed out the door.

"Hey Sarah, thanks for the ride!" She slid in the car, throwing her luggage in the back carelessly.

"So, going to see your youtube boyfriend?" Sarah waggled her eyes at Hayley, who choked on her own spit. "WHAT? No, just friends." She drew her hands in a tight line. Sarah chuckled. "Yeah, sure, tell yourself that."

They pulled up to the airport and Sarah waved goodbye to Hayley as she made her way inside. When she did, a large group of people swarmed her. "Hi guys!" She said, smiling. "Wow, its Hayley!" Someone said.

"Is it true that you're going to see Markiplier?" Someone asked. She nodded.

"Are you going to Pax with him?" Another voice cried. "Yes, with Bob, Jack and Wade too. I've got to go though, I'll miss my flight!" She pushed through the people and weaved her way towards boarding.

Hayley passed through the gate and handed the flight attendant her ticket. She pushed her overhead bag into the fancy carrier above her and settled into her seat. She looked around at the others sitting in the business class and noticed how fancy they were dressed, unlike her. Hayley had a faded blue hoodie on with ripped black jeans and red converse with purple headphones over her ears. She shrugged and snuggled into the seat, preparing herself for the long ride to LA.

Hayley turned on her music, dozing into a small sleep. When she awoke, she opened her laptop and started to edit her latest video so she could post it before Pax. Hayley finally finished it, closed her laptop, and drifted back off to sleep. She was awoken later by the bumping and jostling of the plane landing. Shooting awake, she quickly packed her things together and made her way off the plane, waving goodbye to the flight attendants.

She got off and headed for the baggage claim, finding her bright red suitcase. She picked it up and turned her phone on, checking her messages.

 _Hey Hays, I'm here!"_ Mark texted. She quickly replied with _Yeah, I'm off the plane. Blue hoodie and red suitcase._ Hayley pocketed her phone and headed to the entrance as her eyes craned around for a man with a bright tuft of red hair and blue shirt. She stopped to open her phone to text Mark when suddenly, someone grabbed her hips from behind. A hot and masculine voice whispered in her ear. "Beware the crazed butt stabber…" Whirling around and looking up, she saw the face of Markiplier staring back at her.

"Mark! That scared me!" She laughed, slapping his arm playfully. He imitated fake pain, rubbing his arm. "How are you?" He asked, extending his arms. She smiled and leaned in for a hun

She squeezed him tight, smelling his manly cologne. "I'm great, super excited to be in LA."

"Would thy beautiful maiden like me to take thou's luggage?" He asked, extending his hand. "Why yes, kind sir, thou can take thine luggage." She bowed, then giggled through her hand.

He took her suitcase and wheeled it along as she checked her phone. They headed out to his car and she got into the passenger next to Mark. As they started to drive away from the airport, she decided to record a short video for Instagram to post later.

"What's up Hotheads, it's Hayley here. As you can see I'm not in my usual recording spot because today I'm in LA with Markiplier!" She turned the camera to Mark in the driver's seat. He glanced over and waved at the camera. "We are going to Pax this year and we have a panel with Bob, Jack, and Wade. See you guys there!" She ended the clip and posted it to her Instagram. "Tonight I'm making you turn your Instagram direct message on. It'll be hilarious." She smiled.

"Oh no, The last time I did that I think my phone crashed." He grabbed his phone protectively. Hayley laughed. "Tonight is going to be amazing." She waggled her eyebrows.

They finally pulled up to Mark's house and she hauled her luggage to the door. Mark opened it, and a light ball of fluff launched itself at him. "Chica!" He laughed, picking her up like a baby. She barked happily and licked Hayley's face.

"Hey Chica-bica!" She rubbed Chica's head as she bounded inside. Hayley set her bags down and started to look around the house, Chica at her heels. "Wow, your new place is amazing!" She gestured to the pool. "You have a pool?! We are SO having a pool party later."

"And the acoustics?! This house is practically my dream house." She sung a few notes. "We could fall for the streets of Paris, but the Eiffel's a joke and the punchline is me, and you know, you know it's not funny, but we'd laugh 'till it was, just the two of us, thoughts from the tourist. Alone." Mark clapped from the hallway. "Great song!" She blushed, tucking a strand of her fiery red hair behind her ear. "Thanks. Maybe I'll sing at Pax."

"Here, I'll show you the extra guest room." Mark headed up the stairs and Hayley followed.


End file.
